Hold-up!
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kaminari menjadi aneh, tiba-tiba saja dia menodongkan pistol pada Kirishima. [KiriKami] [#MothlyFFA #FebruaryConfession]


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kirishima Eijiro, Kaminari Denki,

**.**

**Hold-up!**

_Fanfik ini dibuat untuk hadiah ulang tahun Lean Aviliansa._

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Sekarang Kaminari sedang menodongkan pistolnya ke hadapan Kirishima.

Tentu saja Kirishima tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja setelah kembali dari patroli siang dan memasuki kantor pos jaga Kaminari sudah menodongkan pistol padanya dan berteriak, "Angkat tanganmu!"

Awalnya Kirishima pikir ini hanya akal-akalan Kaminari yang ingin bercanda dengannya, tapi pikiran itu hilang beberapa detik kemudian setelah Kaminari menarik pelatuk pistolnya sungguhan dan tetap menodongkan pistol itu pada Kirishima. Mau tidak mau Kirishima menurutin tuntutan rekan kerjanya ini, kedua tangan dia angkat tinggi sejejar dengan telinga. Perlahan Kirishima mencoba untuk mendekat sambil bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Kaminari?"

"Jangan banyak tanya!" Kirishima justu kena bentak. "Letakan pistolmu di lantai dan tendang ke arahku, lepas topimu, lalu angkat lagi tanganmu."

Kirishima sudah sempat melirik pada sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang ketiga—kemungkinan Kaminari sedang diancam hilang saat itu. Sudah begitu hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari ruangan mereka, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekacauan sama sekali. Aneh tentu saja, Kirishima tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya Kaminari lakukan sekarang.

Mengenal Kaminari sejak SMA sempat membuat Kirishima berpikir sudah cukup tahu apa yang biasanya dipikirkan teman mainnya yang sekarang juga menjadi rekan kerja pula ini. Tapi nyatanya pikiran itu salah, bahkan setelah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama sebagai sahabat, ada saja hal yang masih tidak Kirishima mengerti dari kawannya ini.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lakukan!"

Mulut pistol yang mengarah padanya memaksa Kirishima mengikuti keinginan Kaminari. Walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal terlarang. Pistolnya adalah tanggung jawabnya, tidak bisa sembarangan diserahkan, terlebih pada rekan kerja yang sedang kerasukan seperti Kaminari saat ini.

Pistolnya dia tendang dan Kaminari menangkapnya dengan kaki, menginjak benda itu dengan satu kakinya. Setelah melepas topi, Kirishima kembali mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan telinga.

Seingat Kirishima saat dia pamit untuk patroli keliling Kaminari masih bersikap biasa saja padanya. Mereka tidak sedang ada masalah—bahkan Kirishima sendiri tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhri ia punya masalah dengan rekannya ini. Mereka sudah berteman bahkan sebelum sama-sama ditempatkan sebagai polisi keamanan di daerah ini, dan karena sudah mengenal betul kelakuan Kaminari yang seperti apa Kirishima cukup yakin kalau dirinya tidak ingin ambil resiko untuk bertengkar dan punya masalah dengan orang sebodoh Kaminari.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Tangan yang memegang pistol mengarah padanya sama sekali tidak terlihat bergetar, tidak ada rasa takut, tidak ada rasa bersalah juga dari cara Kaminari memandangnya.

Pertanyaannya juga tidak dijawab. Kaminari justru melangkah mendekat. Temponya cukup lambat dan kalau boleh jujur Kirishima merasa seperti orang jahat yang sudah membuat orang bodoh seperti Kaminari sampai melakukan hal seperti ini.

Dirinya pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Kaminari, tapi demi apapun yang bisa dia persembahkan, Kirishima tidak ingat tindakan atau kata-kata mana darinya yang sudah menyakiti Kaminari sampai berani mengambil tindakan seperti ini.

"Kalau aku punya salah, katakan saja. Aku akan minta maaf."

Masih tidak menjawab, Kaminari justru semakin dekat. Kirishima sampai ikut mundur. Ada perasaan ngeri melihat mulut pistol yang mengarah padanya.

"Hei, Kaminari! Ayo bicarakan baik-baik. Bermain-main dengan pistol itu bahaya. Kau seorang polisi, jadi jangan kotori tanganmu dengan tindakan bodoh seperti ini."

"Diam!"

Kirishima ikut mundur selangkah setiap Kaminari melangkah mendekat padanya. Berusaha tetap menjaga jarak aman. Tapi pada akhirnya gerak Kirishima terhenti, di belakangnya sudah tidak ada lagi sisa tempat untuk mundur. Saat tangannya maju, meminta agar Kaminari berhenti mendekat, dirinya justru kena bentak.

"Aku bilang angkat tanganmu!"

Mau tidak mau Kirishima menurut.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kirishima mengambil tidakan, menyerang balik dan mengunci gerakan Kaminari. Tapi pikiran tentang 'hanya bencanda' tadi masih menakutinya. Kirishima tidak ingin menyakiti Kaminari kalau bisa.

"A-ano, Kaminari. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi ijinkan aku minta maaf padamu kalau memang aku pernah berbuat salah. Aku akan lebih hati-hati ke depannya jadi—" kalimatnya terputus saat moncong pistol yang Kaminari todongkan padanya menyentuh dada.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ada rasa takut menyakiti Kaminari, tapi sudah tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa Kirishima ambil selain menyerang balik. Kemampuan bela dirinya lebih unggul dari Kaminari, masih ada kemungkinan untuk menghentikan tindakan gila rekannya ini.

Tapi sebelum itu Kirishima butuh mengalihkan perhatian Kaminari sesaat.

"B-baiklah. Tapi tolong jauhkan pistol itu dulu, kita harus bicara baik-baik. Setelah itu aku janji akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada perubahan diwajah Kaminari. Pengalihan perhatiannya berhasil.

"Sungguh? Kau akan lakukan apapun yang aku minta?"

Kirishima mengangguk. Senang karena dengan ini dirinya bisa menggunakan kesempatan untuk menyerang balik, setelah pistol yang Kaminari todongkan padanya menjauh tentu saja. Setidaknya Kirishima harus mengamankan pistol di tangan Kaminari terlebih dulu, kemudian mengambil pistolnya yang tadi ada di lantai.

Tapi hal tidak terduga lain terjadi tepat setelah pistol yang Kaminari todongkan melepaskan dadanya dari ancaman. Tanpa sempat Kirishima tahan, Kaminari sudah lebih dulu menubruk dirinya.

Memeluk Kirishima erat.

Dan ini adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa Kirishima mengerti. Setelah ancaman tadi, jantungnya yang berdebar ketakutan, rasa bersalahnya dan niat ingin membalas yang sudah dia rencanakan, Kaminari justu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Hei Kaminari, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kirishima sampai lupa untuk menurunkan kedua tangannya yang masih terangkat sejajar telinga.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Hah?"

Pelukannya sepihak Kaminari mengendur. Kaminari mundur dan membuang sembarang pistol yang tadi digunakan untuk mengancam Kirishima. Satu tangan Kaminari berpegang pada seragamnya.

"..apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku minta, kan?" iya memang, Kirishima mengatakan itu. Tapi— "Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Hah? ..tidak maksudku, kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Entah sejak kapan, tapi Kirishima baru sadar kalau sekarang Kaminari sudah merona merah di depannya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu lama, tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk sadar. Makanya aku sengaja mengancam dengan cara tadi."

_**Yang benar saja!**_

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan berjanji seperti tadi, kupikir aku hanya harus membuatmu diam dan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaan—aku tidak ingin ditertawakan soalnya. Tapi baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu takut dapat penolakan. Kau mau jadi kekasihku, kan? Kau sudah janji tadi, Kirishima!"

Sebelum ini tidak tidak ada pikiran dalam kepalanya untuk punya kekasih. Bukan hanya karena tidak ada orang yang menarik perhatian baginya tapi juga karena menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaminari dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain saja rasanya sudah cukup bagi Kirishima. Tapi kali ini, setelah melihat wajah Kaminari yang sudah merona merah di depannya, juga mengingat tindakan gila kawannya ini hanya untuk membuat satu kesempatan menyatakan perasaan, rasanya jahat juga kalau harus menertawakan dan menolak.

Hanya saja, mustahil untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hahahaha, hebat. Kau terbaik Kaminari! Hahahaha~"

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf-maaf. Tapi baiklah, aku mau. Aku akan jadi kekasihmu. Hahahaha~"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**25/02/2020 20:23**

Yey jadi juga! Aku sebelumnya belom pernah kepikiran bikin pair ini, tapi karena ini khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahun Lean, jadi aku berusaha keras. Kalo OOC maaf~

Btw, **HAPPY B-DAY LEAN!**

Sesuai janji aku sudah buatkan kado untuk kamu. Ngga sebagus yang kamu harapkan mungkin, tapi semoga bikin kamu seneng ya hari ini. Doa terbaik untukmu teman, semoga kita langgeng juga~ kali aja taun depan bisa tukeran kado lagi/hahaha

Aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi~

Eh, btw ada sedikit tambahan di bawah.

Ya udah segitu dulu dariku.

Buat yang meninggalkan jejaknya terima kasih.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Tapi tadi itu berbahaya tahu, kau sampai menarik pelatuk pistolmu. Aku sempat berpikir kau sedang diancam atau memang punya dendam pribadi padaku."

Gantian kali ini Kaminari yang tertawa terbahak. Setelah membenahi sedikit kekacauan yang mereka lakukan tadi, kini mereka duduk berdua di meja kerja yang berhadapan. Beberapa menit lalu mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi Kirishima tidak merasa ada perbedaan sama sekali antara dirinya dengan Kaminari.

Masih rasa teman—oh, atau selama ini dirinya yang terlalu bodoh sampai tidak sadar kalau Kaminari sudah memperlakukannya seperti seorang kekasih?

"Sebenarnya peluru dalam pistolku sudah aku kosongkan." Kaminari menunjukan buktinya. Slot peluru yang kosong dan tiga peluru di tangan lain. "Tapi lucu juga ya melihat kau yang ketakutan. Jarang-jarang."

"Sial kau!"

"Hahaha, lain kali aku harus pikirkan cara yang lebih seru. Kalau perlu aku rekam jadi setelahnya kau bisa lihat bagaimana wajahmu!"

"Memangnya kau pikir ada cara yang lebih gila dari yang kau lakukan tadi? Dasar gila!"

"Hahahaha~"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
